1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a memory device and more particularly to a memory device and a method of reading the memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor memory device may be classified into two types (i.e., a volatile memory device and a non-volatile memory device) according to whether data can be preserved in a power-off state.
Recently, as electronic devices need to consume less power and to be manufactured in a smaller size, a NAND flash memory device is widely being used as a non-volatile memory device. The NAND flash memory device may have a small size (i.e., a high degree of integration) by using multi-level cells that store data of multiple bits, respectively. Also, various research is in progress to improve reliability of a read operation of the memory device.